


I See You

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Creepy harry, Dark Harry, Happy Ending, M/M, Muscles, but not really, fit louis, louis is always good looking dang, louis is hot harry like to watch, there isn't much to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> His eyes drift to across the street where people struggle to walk up the steepest hill Harry has ever seen. It's quite funny to watch people stop and have a break, or purposely cross the road to where the path is a little more flat. It's funny to see them sweat and Harry gets a good giggle from it all even though he, in no way, could do it himself without stopping.</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>Harry checks his watch, 3:59pm. Any second now he'll see him again, the boy with the calf muscles of a god. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelemon/pseuds/ilovelemon) for being the best motivator, inspiration and beta ever! She's too good to me :)

"Here's that file you wanted"

"Thanks."

Harry takes the file from Liam's hand quickly, trying to get the lad to  
leave his office before it was time.

"What's the rush?"

He looks at his watch...3:57pm. Shit, okay.

"I just.." He stumbles trying to make up a believable excuse for his  
best friend. "Um, I have a lot of work to do. Yeah, Simon is riding me  
about this audit. I swear the man thinks we never sleep. Anyway, I gotta  
get to it yeah."

He finishes up, hoping Liam will just get the message and leave. He  
glances quickly at the window as if he can see out to the street below.

Liam smirks, but alas doesn't make any move to leave.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that every day at approx  
4 you stare out that window looking creepy as hell with a stupid puppy  
dog grin on your face?"

"What? I do not!"

Harry doesn't have time to argue, he just really wants Liam to leave.  
Not only because he has 'stuff' to do, he's just really starting to  
annoy him now with his stupid observant-ness.

"Whatever man," Liam grips the handle on the door. "Drinks this Friday,  
don't forget. And stop being creepy!"

Liam finally leaves.

Before the door is even closed Harry is up from his desk marching  
purposely over to his window that looks down from the 5th (and top)  
floor of the building.

His eyes drift to across the street where people struggle to walk up the  
steepest hill Harry has ever seen. It's quite funny to watch people stop  
and have a break, or purposely cross the road to where the path is a  
little more flat. It's funny to see them sweat and Harry gets a good  
giggle from it all even though he, in no way, could do it himself  
without stopping.

There is, however, one boy that managers to walk up the hill, a smile on  
his face and a spring in his step. He doesn't even seem to blink at the  
steepness.

Harry checks his watch, 3:59pm. Any second now he'll see him again, the  
boy with the calf muscles of a god.

Harry waits only another 20 seconds before the boy rounds the corner and  
starts his journey up the hill. Just on time, Harry thinks. Like always.

Today he is dressed in loose fitting Adidas shorts, paired with a black  
tank that shows off his muscly arms. Harry drools. He's always had a  
thing for upper body strength. And as always, a snapback rests on top of  
his head, hiding his face slightly from Harry's view. He looks good. He  
always looks good.

It takes a total of 3 minutes and 32 seconds for him to walk up the  
hill. Harry will never admit he counted the time on more than one  
occasion, but it's done now, he knows the time it takes the boy to reach  
the top and no one needs to know about it but him.

So for the next 3 or so minutes Harry just stares. He watches the boy  
spring to life up the hill, he always waves to a little old lady who  
climbs ever so slowly every day at the same time also. She's one of the  
people always stopping for a rest. Harry doesn't blame her, he'd be  
exactly the same.

Harry wonders what the boy does and why everyday at this time he walks  
up the hill, backpack slung over his shoulders and purposely walking upwards.  
He assumes he's on his way home, but from where? So many questions, so  
many possible answers. Harry isn't going to sink as low as stalking this  
guy, but it doesn't hurt to enjoy the view.

Before he knows it, the boy is gone taking his beautiful face and body  
with him. Oh well, he'll be there again tomorrow. He always is.

 

~

"To Harry for cleaning the microwave in the lunch room." Niall raises his  
glass and the rest of the lads follow.

"To Harry!"

Harry shakes his head, letting out a little laugh. "It's Friday night,  
we're at the pub and you're toasting me for cleaning? Why am I even  
friends with you lot."

"Any excuse to drink, my friend."

"Niall, you tosser. When do you ever need an excuse?" Liam remarks, not  
even completely paying attention to their conversation in the first  
place as he eyes a girl from across the room.

Harry sips at his beer, looking around the room to see if there's anyone  
he'd maybe like to take home. Pub lads aren't usually as willing as  
people you meet in a club. It's too quiet in this place, and the  
lighting is too bright. Harry isn't sure he's up to making much of an  
effort tonight. He was held back in the office preparing for an audit he  
has to do next week, so he didn't have time to go home and shower before  
coming here. He'll leave the picking up to Liam, maybe Niall will just  
wingman for him.

"Anyone want another?" Niall points at Harry's empty glass, indicating  
that he's taking about another beer.

"Yeah, sure."

Niall gets up leaving Harry at the table alone. He hadn't even realised  
Liam left to go talk to the girl he was eyeing earlier. Harry just  
shrugs and laughs. Liam always does fine on his own, not ever needing  
Harry's awesome wingman skills. Not that he has any, but he does like to  
try.

All in all, the night goes well and ends with Harry forcing Niall into a  
cab, and Liam probably taking a girl home. He doesn't know for sure  
though, he lost sight of Liam earlier on, so it's all just assumptions.  
What he does know is that Niall puked on his work shoes, told him he  
loved him, and Harry went home alone.

Oh well, it's only Friday. Plenty of time to make mistakes.

~

It didn't get much more exciting than that Friday night though. Come  
Monday Harry was back at work doing the same old boring accounting stuff.

Harry puts his morning coffee next to his computer, staring it up  
getting ready to read his email and start work for the day.

He has a few emails from the boss telling him what needs to be done for  
the week, business updates, and all that jazz. He has thank you emails  
from clients thanking him for doing their tax and all the same usual  
stuff. He had one thank you email that made him smile, a nice elderly  
couple that own horses in the racing community that he's been working  
with for years inviting him to a late afternoon lunch today at 3:15pm.  
They'd already gone ahead and made reservation and all Harry had to do  
was confirm. Clients are always shouting them lunch and it wasn't likely  
Harry would ever say no, but that did clash with his window gazing time.  
Harry laughs at himself, he isn't a creep. He isn't going to say no to a  
lunch reservation in favour of staring out of a window at a boy he  
doesn't know and probably never will. Why had the thought even crossed  
his mind. Probably because it had been routine for quite some time now.

Harry emails the couple back confirming his reservation. What's one day  
without some eye candy right? It's free lunch anyway.

~  
Mr and Mrs Gumino booked them a table at one of the nicest restaurants  
near Harry's work. That's not to say it's 5 stars, it's maybe 3 at  
best, but it's one of the nicest restaurants close by. A very busy  
little place, open spaces and plenty of tables to house the constant  
flow of guests. They even have a takeaway option. Harry makes a mental  
note to order the chicken soup to go so he doesn't have to cook tonight.

"Thank you again, Harry." Mrs Gumino nods her approval at Harry. Having  
worked for the Gumino's for 5 years and being one of Harry's first  
clients, Harry has grown quite fond of them. They always show their  
thanks at the end of every financial year one time even giving Harry a  
very generous voucher to do some shopping as they weren't in town to  
treat Harry to a nice lunch or a spa retreat. It's safe to say they're  
his favourite clients.

"To another financial year." Mr Gumino agree's with his wife as they all  
sit down at a small private table just out the way from main guests.

They make small chat for a while, catching up, mainly talking about  
horses; that Harry knows nothing about, but he goes along with it anyway  
sharing the small amount of information that he does know.

The lunch doesn't go for long, each of them ordering a meal that didn't  
take long to cook up. It's just after 4 when Mr and Mrs Gumino say there  
goodbyes and thank Harry again. They pay for the table and leave Harry  
at the front counter to order that soup he wouldn't stop talking about.

As he waits for his soup he checks his emails. He only has about an hour  
at work before he has to go home, he questions if he should even bother.

His name is called and he collects the steamy chicken soup. He closes  
his eye and breathes in the addictive smell the heat rising to his  
nostrils. He's happy.

Harry goes back to checking his emails. He feels like he's never not  
checking them, but he supposes it comes with the job. His head is down  
when he pulls open the restaurants doors, eyes glued to his phone and  
the soup swinging gently by his side. He doesn't step out into an open  
space though, he collides with something solid. The soup leaves the  
comfort of his clenched fist as he tries to save himself, but before he  
can reach out to break his fall a soft hand grips his arm saving him  
from hot floor soup death.

The soup is all over the floor. It's gone. Harry almost begins to shed a  
few mournful tears- he was really looking forward to it- but a squeaky  
voice and a squeeze to his arm stops him before he looks crazy.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Harry's head flicks up to the direction of the voice. His heart skips a  
beat. He knows that damn snapback, the one on the head of the boy above  
him, the one complimenting ocean blue eyes, the one shadowing over the  
brightest smile Harry has ever seem. Wait. This boy is laughing at him?  
He's laughing at Harry's misfortune? Rude.

Harry frowns. "Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you."

The boy giggles, taking his hand off Harry from where it was gripped  
onto his arm and using it to cover his giggles. "Sorry, sorry...it's  
just..."

He trails off, Harry isn't sure what he was going to say, but he speaks  
again a new thought present on his face.

"Let me buy you another soup. Chicken was it?" He walks past Harry  
taking out his wallet. "Two chicken soups please?" He asks the counter  
person.

Harry looks at where the soup is on the floor, a cleaner already fixing  
up Harry's mess.

"Uh, thanks. You don't have to do that." Harry addresses the boy as he  
walks back over to Harry.

"Oh, but I want to."

"Thanks."

There is a beat of awkward silence. Harry looking down at his feet and  
the boy who he has spent many afternoons staring at just standing there  
but still his eyes locked on Harry. Harry can feel it.

Harry braves a peek at the legs he usually see's from the 5th floor  
window. They are even better up close. Today the muscles are incased in  
light washed jean shorts, paired with a dark red tee. Harry's eyes start  
to travel up eventually meeting the boys eyes. Harry clears his throat  
looking away. Why does this lad need to be so so beautiful even up  
close. Go back to your hill Harry thinks.

"I'm Harry by the way." He sticks out his hand inviting the boy to shake  
it.

"I know who you are."

What?

"I mean, I know...I didn't know your name."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." Harry remarks in a sarcastic tone.

"Says the boy staring at me from a window every day without fail. Except  
today, which is weird because I was actually going to wave to..."

"WHAT?"  
"Oh...yeah I've seen you. You're kinda hard to miss. That building is  
boring as hell to look at, but then all of a sudden this interesting  
figure started appearing on the side of it...it was kinda hard not to  
look."

"I'm not creepy, I was just admiring the view."

"I know. I'm great to look at." He flashes that bright as the sun smile  
again and Harry smiles back.

"Two chicken soups for Louis!"

Louis. Nice.

Louis retrieves his order, handing one to Harry.

"Well Harold, this has been quite fun discussing our creepiness." Louis  
says in a way of a goodbye and an ending to their conversation, but  
doesn't make an effort to actually leave.

"Um, do you maybe want to eat these here?" Harry motions to their  
chicken soups clutched in each of their respective hands. Even though  
Harry has just eaten he kinda doesn't want Louis to leave. Not just yet  
anyway. "Together?"

Louis smiles and Harry see's him release a breath.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please leave feedback..whether it's good or bad o.0


End file.
